


Come Find Me in December

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: a bit of fluff after the airport scene in ep 9. A walk in the snow.





	

In the quiet of the cab on the way back to the hotel Yuuri took the time to fawn over Makkachin, scratching vigorously behind his ears while holding Victor’s hand tight in his.

“I’m so glad he’s ok.”

“Yes, me too,” Victor said, sounding tired but releaved, “ you gave your papa quite a scare you know, naughty Makkachin.” he said, his scolding sounding a little too fond. Makkachin seemed happily oblivious, leaning into Yuuri’s petting.

“He’s been with me for so long. When I was young I sometimes felt he was the only one who loved me despite my skating. If I had a bad day at practice or argued with my coach, he was always there, still always happy to see me, huh?” Victor addressed this last to Makkachin, who happily began licking Victor’s cheek.

Yuuri’s hand unconsciously tightened around Victor’s. Victor so rarely spoke about his childhood, but Yuuri didn’t press.

After a few moments of silence, Victor looked out the window and then asked the driver to stop.

“Victor?”

“I feel so jetlagged I need some fresh air. The hotel is close, why don’t we walk the rest of the way. Besides, the snow looks beautiful.”

Not as beautiful as you. Yuuri blushed at the unbidden thought but nodded at Victor’s suggestion.

“Besides,” Victor said, clipping on Makkachin’s leash and opening the door, “I’m sure Yakov and everyone will be waiting for us there, but I want you to myself for a little longer.”

He flashed Yuuri a brilliant smile and held out his hand to help him from the car.

They stepped out into the street as the taxi drove off. It was quiet, the sounds of the city muffled by the layer of snow that had fallen. Delicate flakes still continued to fall reflecting in the light of the street lamps. Yuuri took Victor’s hand as they began to walk. He still wanted that physical contact to remind him that Victor was back. Victor seemed to understand, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

“I missed you.” he murmured.

“I missed you too.”

They walked along in silence, Makkachin merrily trotting alongside them until Victor impishly stuck out his to catch a few snowflakes on it.

“When I was a kid we used to leave a bowl outside while it snowed then stir in sugar or syrup and make snow pudding,” he mused with a smile, “Somehow it tasted amazing, even though it was just sugar water.”

Yuuri smiled.

“My favorite thing was to make snowmen,” he told Victor, “I was very precise, and took a long time making them but then Mari would come along and smash them up.”

He and Victor laughed, reminiscing about the winters of their childhoods.

Suddenly Victor pointed to a patch of snow on the road.

“Look Yuuri, it’s still untouched, isn’t it just screaming out to be drawn on?”

Yuuri laughed at Victor’s look of delight as he tiptoed over to the patch of snow. He put on foot in front of the other deliberately creating a shape Yuuri couldn’t quite make out till Victor stepped back looking proud of himself.

He had drawn a heart in the snow with his footsteps. Yuuri had to laugh.

“You must be really jetlagged,” he said fondly stepping forward, “You’re sappier than normal.”

“Yuuri, how dare you reject my symbol of love!” Victor pouted, which just made Yuuri giggle more. Makkachin walked over to sniff the heart, leaving pawprints in the snow.

“Makkachin, you’re ruining my art!” Victor complained although he was holding back a smile himself.

Yuuri took a moment to admire the way Victor looked in the dark snowy night, his cheeks and nose rosy from the cold, his silver hair shining with half melted snow flakes. Yuuri reached up and brushed them away gently before he kissed him. It was a soft kiss but deep.

“I have so many things running through my brain,” Yuuri said pulling away, “So many things I want to tell you.”

“Good,” Victor said, smiling, “ Let’s get back. You can tell me everything.”

Tell me everything. In that moment, walking back with Victor in the snow, Yuuri truly wanted to tell him everything on his mind, in his heart. It felt like a delicate fragile wish, but wonderful too.


End file.
